


Just Give Me a Smile

by Carmenlire



Series: Tumblr Prompts [6]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Competitive Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, M/M, Public Display of Affection, hints at smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 16:10:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15319215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carmenlire/pseuds/Carmenlire
Summary: Alec smiles as he takes the first sip of his drink. This week hadn’t been too busy-- they’re in a downswing with demons that happens a few times a year-- and so it’s nice to be able to relax easily. Alec looks forward to having a few drinks and having Magnus across the table to stare at for a few hours. They’ll play some pool and flirt shamelessly for most of the night before they’re both buzzed and ready to return to the loft.It’s simple but it’s his life and Alec wouldn’t change a thing about it.Alec and Magnus enjoy Friday night at the Hunter's Moon.





	Just Give Me a Smile

**Author's Note:**

> Dialogue prompt by bytheangell: "People are staring."

The Hunter’s Moon is packed tonight. Unsurprising, since it is Friday, but nonetheless Alec wishes there were just a few less people. Luckily, he’d claimed the last available pool table and now he was just waiting for Magnus to show up.

Looking down at his watch, Alec sees that he probably has a few more minutes left until his boyfriend walks through the door. In the meantime, he decides to get a drink. 

He catches Maia’s eye and she gives a short nod as she pulls out a glass and starts making. . . whatever she was in the mood to make. At this point, Alec doesn’t ask questions, he just drinks whatever she sets in front of him. Maia had pegged him early on as someone who detested alcohol and as a result, she’d made it her mission to find a drink or two that he could swallow without wanting to immediately die. It’d been a bit of a bumpy road but once she’d realized that Alec had an insatiable sweet tooth, she’d been batting a thousand. Whatever she brings is probably promised to be at least ninety percent juice but it’ll be delicious so Alec doesn’t protest.

A waiter brings the drink on a little tray, accompanied with a martini, and Alec is just reaching for his wallet when a familiar arm wraps itself around his waist.

“I’ve got it, darling,” Magnus says absently, reaching for his martini while handing over a twenty.

The waiter leaves, pleased at the forty percent tip, and Alec looks down, unimpressed. “I had it, you know.”

Magnus waves aside Alec’s droll offer. “Of course you did. I was just quicker. Maybe I’ll let you buy next round,” he says, lashes fluttering coyly.

Alec smiles as he takes the first sip of his drink. This week hadn’t been too busy-- they’re in a downswing with demons that happens a few times a year-- and so it’s nice to be able to relax easily. They’ll spend a few hours playing pool and flirting shamelessly before they’re both buzzed and ready to retire for the night.

It’s simple but it’s his life and Alec wouldn’t change a thing about it.

Alec looks over at his boyfriend who’s leaning against the table, absentmindedly playing with one of the striped balls on the table as he makes his way through his first drink. Magnus is wearing a pair of ripped black skinny jeans complete with black singlet that shows off those amazing arms. His makeup is simple, heavy eyeliner and highlighter with a tinted lip balm and as Magnus sets his empty glass down, Alec leans forward and kisses him.

It’s a hello kiss. There’s nothing complicated about it, just two people meeting at the end of a day, breathing each other in, relaxing against each other. It turns into a string of lingering kisses. One, two, three times they pull apart to get a breath before going back in. 

The fourth time, Magnus pulls back, looking at Alec with those deep brown eyes shining with contentment. “Good evening, love,” he says.

Alec responds as Magnus turns to the wall, reaches for a pool stick and cube of chalk.

“Hey. Ready for me to kick your ass?”

Magnus scoffs as he expertly chalks his cue. “If you mean if I’m ready to kick your pretty ass from one side of this table to the other, than of course the answer is yes.” There’s a devilish glint in his eyes and as Alec takes care of his own stick, he can’t help but think that tonight promises to be fun.

They play for an hour, getting a couple of refills as they each win a game. Alec looks up as Magnus takes a shot and sees Izzy, Jace, Clary, and Simon walk in and grab a table. They nod at Alec and he returns it, focusing back on the table as he hears Magnus start crowing.

Magnus walks towards him, hips swaying side to side. Leaning on his pool cue, he runs a hand down Alec’s chest until he gets to the hem, where he then lets his finger graze the bare skin above the edge of his jeans before purring, “That was game, Alexander. I believe that’s two for me, hm?”

Alec’s had a few drinks and a not insignificant portion of his blood rushes south as Magnus continues teasing him, the little smile playing on his lips telling Alec that he knows his effect all too well. The first three games were fun but all of a sudden, Alec just wants Magnus-- he’s done with pool for the night.

But two can play and Alec takes a step closer, watches Magnus’s eyes glue to his mouth as he licks his lips.

“Winner of the next game gets to see what I’m wearing under my jeans.”

Magnus’s gaze immediately dips down, like he’s just developed x-ray vision. Magnus is staring at Alec’s cock with intensity and Alec laughs as he steps back and drains the rest of his drink.

Magnus looks up and meets Alec’s eyes before grinning like the cat that got the canary.

“So it’s like that then, is it?”

Alec shrugs, nonchalant. “I guess it just depends on who wins this next game, doesn’t it?”

Magnus’s glamour drops for just a second, making Alec’s gut tighten with dizzying desire, before it’s back in place. Magnus walks back over to the pool table and spends a few minutes racking balls for the next game. In the meantime, the next round of drinks arrives and Alec throws back half of his with the first swallow. 

“Oh, Alec,” he hears Magnus call out to him.

He looks up and sees the smirk lighting up Magnus’s face and knows that he’s going to enjoy this.

But, he has a role to play, so he just raises an imperious brow. “Yes?”

Looking innocent, Magnus says, “It seems that I’ve forgotten how to shoot. I need your help.”

A smile tugs at the corner of Alec’s mouth as he looks at Magnus, taking in the flexing arms and laughing eyes.

“You need my help? I seem to remember that you won last game?”

Magnus shrugs, grimacing. “You know me. I’m just so forgetful.”

Alec hides his laugh in his glass as he finishes it off before going around the table.

He walks up to where Magnus is leaning over the table. He drapes himself over his boyfriend, nosing along his neck, and feels the shiver that moves through him. He’s been half hard for the past hour but as his cock finds the cleft of Magnus’s ass, he can’t pretend that he’s unaffected by their play any longer.

“Well, then,” Alec says against his ear, voice hoarse. “You know me. Always willing to help.”

Alec doesn’t pay any mind to where Magnus is holding the pool stick, poised to make the first shot. Instead, he starts mouthing at his neck, dragging kisses across that lovely expanse of skin. He feels Magnus’s hips moving back, placing his ass more firmly against Alec and they both laugh, a little breathlessly.

Magnus’s laugh cuts into a muted gasp, though, as Alec bites down on the juncture between his neck and shoulder. The pool stick clatters to the table and Magnus places both hands on the table, supporting both of their weight as he simply feels Alec.

He bites his lip as he feels Alec settle against him even more.

“Alexander,” he breathes.

All he gets is a distracted hum in response and his brain feels foggy as he manages, “People are staring.”

Alec lets out a throaty chuckle against the nape of his neck. 

In all honesty, Alec could care more. He’s been with Magnus for a couple of years now and everyone is used to seeing the two of them together. Most of the regulars at the Hunter’s Moon don’t even glance their way now-- they know how the most notorious couple in the Shadow World are after a few drinks and a game of pool.

Most of the people who are staring are probably infrequent customers and Alec doesn’t give a flying fuck about them right now. Not when he has his boyfriend so close and so willing.

He sucks a bruise onto the back of Magnus’s neck, offering, “Want me to stop?”

Magnus shudders before turning around in Alec’s arms. He wraps his arms around his neck and moves until there’s not an inch of space between them.

Now Alec is the only thing in Magnus’s vision, as they’re on the edge of the room, but Alec can see the whole bar from his vantage point. His eyes do a quick sweep across the room, set to fix back on Magnus, when it catches on the table in the far corner.

Izzy looks back at him with raised brows and faux scandalized expression while Simon and Clary look like they don’t recognize Alec. He glares at them-- and at Jace who is not so subtly giving him a thumbs up and wearing a proud expression.

His attention is pulled back to Magnus in the next second, though, as Magnus grabs his face, turning it until they’re gazing at each other.

“Don’t you dare stop, Alexander.” His voice drops as he murmurs,” but maybe we should move someplace a little less _exposed_. What do you say?”

“I think that’s the best idea you’ve had all day.”

They should be putting distance between themselves but like magnets they come closer until they’re kissing, tongues sliding together and Alec’s hands gripping Magnus’s hips, moving them both until Magnus is half sitting on the edge of the table, his thighs bracketing Alec.

It could be a minute or hour later when they break apart, breathing hard. Magnus’s glamour has dropped and he’s staring hungrily at Alec.

“Darling, I think it’s best we get out of here before we really give everyone something to stare at.”

Alec almost gives himself whiplash nodding so fast and within seconds they’re disappearing through a portal, a belt falling to the floor with a dull thud just as the last edge of the portal disappears.

No one bats an eye at the couple who was on the pool table platform save for the table in the corner.

Jace whistles. “Damn, I didn’t know Alec had it in him.”

Izzy rolls her eyes. “You know damn well Alec can never keep his hands off Magnus. He’s totally head over heels.”

Simon and Clary look like they just witnessed a certified UFO for a moment before Clary says, “I’ve never seen Alec like. . . that.”

Simon immediately jumps in. “They were two seconds away from having sex right on the pool table! In front of us!”

Maia walks over to their table, setting a tray full of drinks down. She rolls her eyes, scoffing. “That’s nothing. Did you know they’re actually banned from using the bathroom here? We’ve caught them with their pants down too many times to count. They’re like teenagers except they’re the most powerful couple in New York. It’s weird and they need to get a grip.” She’s quiet for a minute before she grudgingly adds, “But, I guess it’s kind of cute if you don’t think about it or have to see it in _all_ its glory.”

The table is silent as it thinks about the show they just had front row seats to. It is weird that Alec Lightwood, Head of the New York Institute and known far and wide as the biggest rude bitch of the shadow world is so totally in love with the High Warlock of Brooklyn, unafraid and unashamed to show excessive PDA.

Among his group of friends, though, they all acknowledge that it’s a nice change from just a few years ago.

No one touches their pool table for the rest of the night, though, and Alec doesn’t deign to come in the next day, not even bothering to find an excuse as he texts Izzy to take over for the day.

Magnus had _really_ liked his surprise and Alec doesn't have the strength come morning to leave his boyfriend when he'd managed an hour of sleep and Magnus looked so warm and soft.

No doubt about it, Friday nights were his favorite.

**Author's Note:**

> Catch me on tumblr @carmenlire! I'm always accepting prompts :)


End file.
